Homestuck fanfic : Life of an Egbert
by grandhigblood
Summary: ok i do not own homestuck but i do own Holly Egbert, Zadaya makara, lyrica strider, and my moirail owns virus captor, william f jones, drayko ampora, matt wolff and mad pixes. if you wish to use my character for your stories just ask me first :) and i hope you guys like this and i will give more info on will her friend who died later this is mostly roleplays XD 2tay 2weet
1. Getting ready for school XD

I was snuggled close to a small yellow blooded troll . He has been her for me no matter what has happen. He was the one to help me when i was younger bought to die at my father's hands. My name is Holly-Dawn Egbert and the yellow blood is my matesprit, virus captor. Virus was not always a troll….. well …. thats hard to explain so i will get into that another time.

Holly's POV

I sigh and got up from where the troll slept. Virus curls up in an ball and mutter in his sleep. I looked at him and smiled softly. I never thought that I would end up with him. I smiled even more knowing that I had him. I looked at the time seeing it was almost 7 and we had school. I was getting dressed when i heard something move on the bed. I look over to see virus sitting up looking at me. His face a bright yellow.

Virus's P.O.V

I sat up to look for holly to find her shirtless. I could feel my face getting hotter. We just sat there looking at one another not moving. I looked away.

" 2orry…" i went to go get up and fell off of the bed. Holly ran over and helped me up. My face got even more yellow and she she helped me up. I tried hard to keep from looking at her as she walked away to finish getting dressed for school.

" Why do ii have two go two school wiith you?" I asked her as i got up to get ready.

" because you are what … 5 sweeps? " shes asked me and i sigh and grab my stuff to get changed. " looks virus this might help you out in the long run" She smiled at me. I sighed and looked at her as she was buttoning her shirt. ' how…..' I shook my head and sighed once more. She looked at me concern on her face as there was a knock on the door. Both me and her looked at the door

" We are up John" holly yelled at her twin behind the door as she walked over and opened the door showing john. I stood there looking at the two . ' now that i think of it you would never think that they were twins at all. Holly is not as much as a goof as john is.' I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Holly's P.O.V

I jumped as virus put his arms around me. John started laughing like he found it the most funny thing ever. I just looked at him and glared at john as i moved away from virus and past john.

" Sis, don't be like that." John went after me. I walked to the kitchen to get food. John followed me and i turned to see the time , running right into him.

" shit" i fell back as i hit him. I rubbed my head as i sat there. I looked up to see who i ran into.

" Holly you should watch where you are walking" john looked down at me like i did something wrong. I growled as i looked at him and stood.

" You are the one to run in to me….." i sigh and walked back to my room to see if virus was ready for school.I sighed as i saw him on the bed curled back up. I am just going to let him sleep as i grabbed my bag and walked out.


	2. first day for virus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I yawns as i made my way to the normal table. I could see john sitting there with Rose and jade giggling at what ever he had said. I smile and take my seat next to him as virus sat to the other side.

"Holly? Who is this?" Rose asked me as she pointed to virus. Virus looked around confused as she did so.

" him?" I point at virus. She nods. " oh, this is virus captor. He's staying with me till sollux can get him a room set up." i didn't want to tell her that he was my matesprit and was living with me and my twin.

" Holly?" virus was trying to get my attention. I look over at him. The next thing i know some one had hit virus in the back of the head and sat between us.

' Sup chief." i groaned. I could pick this voice out from anywhere. It was Cronus Ampora, THE BIGGEST FLIRT IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL.

" What do you want cronus…." I asked him irritated.

" You knowv wvhat i wvant holly." He smirks at me and puts his arm around me. I move back from him and growl.

" you know i am not going to go out with you Cro….. so stop trying and ask someone else…." I growled as I pushed his arm off of me. Virus's eyes twitched and softly growls.

"leave her alone…."

"wvhy should I?" cronus turned to the yellow blood sitting behind him.

"beecause 2he2 not your2" virus growls louder.

" shes not yours either" he said with a mocking lisp. I sat there balling up my hand ready to hit the troll sitting in front of her. Virus growls and glitches

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? WE COULD BEE!"

"Ha. like you could ever get wvith a babe li-" i hit him in the back of the head as hard as I could.

" I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CRONUS!" I was standing before I even yelled at him. I walked around him and grabbed virus hand. " oh and for you info, i have a matesprit, and his name is virus captor." I walked off as Cronus looked at us shocked, holding the back of his head.


End file.
